The present invention relates to an electric power receiving device which receives electric power in a non-contact manner, and a non-contact power supply system which includes the electric power receiving device, and relates to technology which is effective when applied to an electric power receiving device with the use of resonant coupling of an electromagnetic field (magnetic resonance), for example.
Practical utilization is advancing in a system using non-contact power transmission which supplies electric power to an electrical machinery and apparatus in a non-contact manner without the intermediary of a power cord, etc. (hereinafter called a “non-contact power supply system”). For example, a non-contact power supply system of the electromagnetic induction type which utilizes electromagnetic induction between antennae (coils) arranged mutually spaced out, and a non-contact power supply system of the magnetic resonance type which utilizes resonant coupling of an electromagnetic field are known.
Patent Literature 1 discloses related art technology of a non-contact power supply system of the magnetic resonance type, for example. In the non-contact power supply system disclosed by Patent Literature 1, electric power supplied to a primary resonance circuit which is configured with a coil and a capacitor on a transmitting side is transmitted to a secondary resonance circuit on a receiving side, by electromagnetic resonant coupling. The electric power received by the secondary resonance circuit is rectified by a rectifier circuit, converted into a DC voltage by a control circuit such as an electric power reception IC (integrated circuit), and is utilized for electric charging of a battery, etc.